


My Sassy Wife

by Uchihalover99



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: F/M, Older Zero, female Zero, younger Kaname
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 10,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7730758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uchihalover99/pseuds/Uchihalover99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kanata! Did someone bully you at school again?" Zero asked her son when she saw that he was crying. His body and face were covered with dirt and bruises. </p>
<p>"Haa ah...Shiro pushed me."</p>
<p>Next time, if he bullies you again, you can punch him back in the face! Or if not, you can just tell Mommy. I will go and break his neck for you, ok?" </p>
<p>His wife was still the same as before not one bit different at all. </p>
<p>Kaname thought, 'And that, My Sassy Wife.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:Vampire knight is not mine.
> 
> Warning: many grammar mistakes and error spellings. No beta
> 
> Pairing: KanamexFem:Zero

Prologue 

Vroom! Vroom!

"O_O! Sister! Look out!"

".\/. Che! What the hell is wrong with that car? Why is it driving so slow like a turtle!?"

"T_T I'm going to die! Oh my god, I'm going to die!"

"Shut the hell up! Ichiru. We're not going to die for I'm the one driving."

"That's why we're going to die!"

A red sport car could be seen driving over the speed limit, passing through every car on the street. Inside that car was a woman with long silver hair pass her sexy back; she was wearing a pair of black sunglasses while holding a cigarette between her soft red lips. Currently crying and screaming next to her was a guy with identical silver hair; both of his hands trying to grab something to hold on to. His handsome face was turning paler and paler as the minutes pass by. 

The car finally stopped in front of a police station, making people who were walking nearby couldn't help, but staring at it. The guy in the car hurriedly taking his seatbelt off. He opened the car door as soon as possible and kneel down on the ground, acting like he was about to kiss it.

"Oh, my lovely ground! I thought I could have never met you ever again!"

"Stop being such a drama queen, Ichiru," the silver hair woman said as she's coming out of the car. 

Spitting her cigarette on to the ground. While one hand carrying a brown document, her other hand was taking her expensive sun glasses off, showing a pair of big beautiful lavender eyes. There was a name tag on her designer's dress clearly stated 'Kiryu Zero'.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

My Sassy Wife

Chapter 1

The reason why she was standing in front of the police station was because today she had to lead a group of policemen to take down a gang selling drug to students.

Zero drove her sport car through an old warehouse. She and many policemen were fighting with the gangsters. Zero hit and kicked those guys without mercy, causing them to have bruises and black eyes all over.

"Kiryu Zero! How many times do I have to tell you not to cause our suspects any injury?" Zero's mother nagged at her.

"Hai!" Zero replied. 

She may not afraid of the criminals, but she is really scared of this woman who is also happened to be her mother.

"Come home this afternoon. We have something important to tell you," Her mother continued.

"Hai! Mom."

Zero sighed as she drove. Even though she was driving so fast, she still couldn't take her mind of what was about to come this afternoon. For sure, Kiryu Tsuki, who is her mother, was going to talk her ears off again.

Kiryu Zero is a person who is headstrong, stubborn, always get her way, never listen to anyone and get moody easily, but she also could be passionate and caring at times.

As she was lost in her thought, her car crushed into another car parking on the street. When she got out to exam the car she saw that the light on the right side of the car has been crushed pretty badly, but before she could make a run the people started forming a cycle to see the accident.

A guy just came out of a nearby cafe shop, wearing a hat, humming to himself. When he saw that people were surrounding his car, he ran to see what's going on.

"My car!"

"Eh... Ano... It was not on purpose, so bye," she said then walking to her car, but the guy came to stand between her and her car's door.

"Bye? Just like that? Enough already! You have to pay for the damage you have caused."

"But I don't have any money."

"=_= You don't have money?! Are freaking kidding me! You drive a sports car for god sake. Have you even considered about how I feel when I see my car, that parking in a legal place, just so I can have a cup of coffee, being crushed into without any reason?"

"Then what do you want me to do?"

"Maybe we should talk about it at a police station."

Imagining her face on the front page of the newspaper, Zero paled. 

"Stay calm! We can talk about it here. There's no need to go to the police."

She tried to convince him as she swayed her hands back and ford, but her hand accidentally pushed off his hat, showing his handsome face. People that were watching started to gasp at the man in disbelief. Zero's mouth hung opened slightly as she also gasped in disbelief.

"Ac... Actor!"

"What the hell are you doing?!"

He reached for his fallen hat, trying to cover his face again. He opened Zero's sports car door and pushed her inside, then he got into the seat next to her.

"Drive!"

"Eh?"

"Don't eh me! I told you to drive your car!"

"Oh, ok!"

"It's good that no one had the chance to ask for my signature yet," He said with a big sigh as he taking his hat off. 

Zero looked left and right, trying to find something. 

The actor asked, "What are you doing?"

"Trying to find a paper and a pen for you to sign."

"Hey! Miss, Please watch the road!"

"Just a minute~"

"Not a minute! Look straight ahead and drive carefully!"

His words were no used at all, 'cause she just continues to find a paper and a pen. His hands reached for the car wheels in panic.

"Where is it?"

"Please forget about it, and focus on driving!"

"Don't worry! I always drive like this. I have never known that celebrity also get scare easily."

"We, celebrities are human too, you know=_=; we are also afraid to die. Driving like you do now is not going to end up pretty. No wonder you crushed into my car."

Zero gave paper and pen to him (she just found it) as she focused on driving again, making the guy who sat close to her let out a sigh of relief.

"Tell me your name, so I can sign for you."

"My name is Kiryu Zero. I'm 21 years old. I'm staying at ## street ##. I have a twin brother name Ichiru and my parents..."

"Ok, ok. That's enough. I only asked for your name, not your entire family."

"Stop here! If I am continuing to ride with you, I'm sure I'm going to die before I have to."

Zero stopped the car, so he could get off. He put his hat back on to cover his face again.

"Good thing that you tell me your address; I will send you the repair fee for my car."

"Well, you will have to talk to my mom and dad about it since I don't have any money."

"You drive a freaking expensive sport car, but you tell me you don't have the money to pay me? I'll tell my manager to send you the amount tomorrow," he finished, then walking away from her car. 

Zero looked at the signed paper and smile, calling her friend Aido and told her about what happened today.

The actor entered a pub named Moon light; his eyes searching for someone.

"Hey! Over here!" a man dressed in a suit calling him. He walked to the man then greeted him.

"Long time no see, uncle."

"Yes! Why are you so late, though?"

"Someone's car crushed mine, so I had to walk here."

"Really? Anyways, how are Haruka and Juuri doing?"

"My parents are doing fine. Because both of them are busy, that's why I come instead."

"Oh, I see. But, are you sure about the meeting?"

"What's it? Doesn't your daughter want to meet?"

"No, it's not like that, but my daughter is 21, and he's only 18. Do you think it's a good idea?"

"Don't worry! There is nothing to lose if it does not work out. Beside, if my parents approve, I'm sure she is a wonderful lady."

"Kain," the man pat Kain's back lightly and took a sip of his drink, "If only you know, if only you know..."

TBC...

AN: when I used "meeting" I mean like a blind date or something. Next chapter Kaname's going to appear. Hope you enjoy. :D oh I also make Aido a female in here.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:Vampire knight is not mine.

Warning: many grammar mistakes and error spellings. No beta

Pairing: KanamexFem:Zero

"Mom! Guess what? I met Kain, The actor Kain! Can you believe it?"

"Sit down! Look like you haven't known your fault at all. Do you know how your father had taken the blame from the government because of your thoughtless action?" Zero's mom said.

"..."

Zero looked at her mom scarily.

"To make up for your mistake, I'll give you a mission. It's about an illegal gang call Bloody moon. I want you to investigate their leader, Kuran Kaname, age 18, and currently is a senior in Cross Academy."

"How do I investigate on him?"

"You have to disguise as a student there and try to get close to him to find out about his gang's activities."

"O_O what?! You want me to pretend to be a high school student? And want me to study again?"

Zero asked in panic. She was about to refuse, but when she caught her mother's eyes she nodded lightly.

"Yes, ma'am!"

The morning ray shined through a window, waking up a silver hair woman from her peaceful slumber. A pair of beautiful lavender eyes opened up grumpily to look at the time.

"8 o'clock!"

She stood up quickly, taking her night grown off her slender body. After taking a quick shower and putting her new uniform on, she rushed down the stair.

Tsuki saw her daughter; she shook her head a little at her clumsiness.

"I'll drive you to school."

"Hai, mom."

(Bang)

The sound of the classroom's door slammed into the wall. Every student sat in the class, turning their head to look at where the sound came from.

They all thought the sound must be from someone big and strong, but in fact, it was from a tall slim figure of a beautiful silver hair girl wearing the same school uniform as theirs. Her huge purple eyes bright like a diamond; her long straight nose and small red lips go perfectly well with her smooth white face. She could have all the boys in the class fall for her in a heartbeat with only a smile.

The teacher was walking behind her into the classroom.

"Everyone! This is our new student. She just transfers here today, so be nice to her."

"Hello! My name is Kiryu Zero. I'll be in your care from now on."

"Chas, bitch!"

A voice came from a student. Zero tried to find the owner of the voice, biting her lips to stop herself from curse back. A person who had called her a bitch was a girl with long strawberry hair, glaring at Zero with the eyes that say 'I don't like you.'

"Go sit over there."

Oblivious to the tension, the teacher pointed to a seat close to the door.

Zero sat down at the appointed seat then a girl behind her said.

"That was Souen Ruka! You have to be careful around her. She is with a famous gang in the school. Ruka is a very scary person; you'd better not mess with her if you want to have a peaceful life here."

Zero nodded her head pretending to be scared.

"The other person you have to watch out for is the guy next to you."

Zero looked at the empty seat next to her; she thought it was an just an empty seat because she couldn't see a book on the desk at all.

"He is a very quiet boy; ask one word and he answers one word. Very creepy! His eyes are also very scary."

'Another scary person? Or is it just a kid with an attitude problem?

"His name is Kuran Kaname!"

"What! O_O"

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

Zero and her best friend Aido were sitting in a pub call Baby Sky. They had been sitting there for a while as Zero started telling Aido about her mission. At first, she didn't want to tell her friend about it at all, but after lots of drink she spilled everything out to her.

After a while, Zero fell asleep on the table, making Aido had to hold her when they getting out. However, only after a few steps she bumped into someone. Aido lifted her head up to say sorry to that person, then she stopped. This guy was so freaking handsome. He was wearing a light brown jacket with a white t-shirt inside.

"Ouh..." (Vomit sound)

"O_O!"

"==..."

The guy looked down at his shirt now stained with vomit. His face is as passive as ever. He kept staring at Zero who had just vomited on him. 

Aido was afraid that he might do something to her drunken friend, so she bowed her head, trying to leave quickly.

"I'm so sorry! My friend drank a little too much that's why she did that. I'll pay for your..."

Aido did not get a chance to finish her sentence yet, as the guy threw his jacket to the ground. Then he took off his t-shirt showing his smooth white body. He used his shirt to wipe away the vomit on Zero's mouth and walked out, leaving Aido standing there shockingly with lots of questions inside her brain.

It was not an easy thing to go to school in the morning with a hangover. Zero sat face down on her table; her head hurting like hell right now. She tried to remember what had happened in the pub, hoping she didn't cause any trouble for her friend at all.

The sound of the classroom door opened softly, showing a tall guy with dark chocolate hair and a pair of cold red wine eyes that now staring at the silver female. He walked straight to her, then put his bag on the desk next to her.

Zero tried to lift her head to look at the male, but decided to stand up so she can look at his face better. 'Chas, this guy is tall like a giraffe. Why does he have to be so tall? I'm so jealous. Even though I drink milk everyday I'm still not over 1,75m, yet he probably over 1,85m tall' she thought to herself.

She doesn't like him at all. Why? Because she hates guys that look prettier than a girl and he's so tall, just looking at him she has already known that he is a playboy type.

"Why are you staring at me?" a husky voice full of power asked her.

She tried to smile a little and reply, "Oh, I'm just envy your tallness that's all."

"..."

The guy sat on the chair close to her. Zero looked at him shockingly 'So he's Kuran Kaname'

"Are you Kuran Kaname?"

"Hn"

'My god! I thought he'd be someone scary, but he's just a pretty boy.'

"You..."

"..."

"Are you gay?"

"..."

"=U= why won't you answer me, did you hear what I ask?"

"..."

"Are you deaf?"

"..."

No matter what she said he didn't react at all to her teasing and questions; he just sat there looking at the front class dreamily.

"Say something to me!"

"What do you want me to say?"

"Oh, you speak! You speak!"

"..."

When Kaname opened his bag pack, Zero peaked inside to see a textbook and a few old novels. He took out a novel, but what had caught Zero attention was the way that he read the book, just like her. She always put her leg on the table when she read something. Zero turned her head to look at what Kaname was reading.

(First love)

She stared at the page he was reading then laugh out loud.

"Hah hah ha. Man, what an old fashion love story. Can I borrow the other one?"

"..."

Kaname took out the other one for Zero. She took the book and started reading since the teacher's not there.

"Too cliché, hah ha."

"..."

"Hah ha, maybe the girl needs to use the toilet."

Kaname stared at her strangely, "You know, the book you read is suppose to be a sad story."

"Hah ha! Sorry, but I can't help it. I don't understand how you could read all these junk at all."

"The guy in the story you're reading die, right? So what's so funny about it? Shouldn't it be sad?"

"Here, look at this page. (The main character is lying in his own pool of blood on his lover's lap because he was shot six times). Hah ha this guy really is amazing to be able to talk for two and a haft pages long after getting shot. Normally when a person gets shoot, they usually don't have enough energy to speak more than a few words. It's very hilarious that he can still talk this long before he die."

All the students in class stared at them, they thought it was really odd that Zero and Kaname were acting like friends and borrow each other book. What more was that today Kaname talked a lot than usual.

"Why don't you talk to anyone at all?"

"It's not any of your business."

"Don't you have any friend? I'll be your friend then."

"It's not your business."

"You're strange." Zero gave the book back to Kaname.

"You're also strange, too."

"?" She looked at him in question.

"You've always been on my mind since the first time I saw you."

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

Zero was walking through the school's gate when a couple of girls stopped her. She stared at them; she recognised a girl from her class, and from how she was standing in the front, she was probably their leader. Zero looked at her carefully as she recalled the girl's named 'Ruka! Souen Ruka, if she remembers correctly.'

"Good morning! Kiryu." Ruka smiled at Zero.

Zero knew instantly what that smile meant. She, herself had plenty share of high school girls dramas already. Not a second later, the rest of the girls pulled her to the school rooftop.

"Why would you pull me up here for?" Zero asked coolly.

"I hate you since the first time I meet you," Ruka hissed at her.

"I, myself also don't like you," Zero replied.

"Do you know who you're speaking to?" she glared at Zero.

"No one can see us here?" Zero looked around. 

When she was sure that no one could see them she smirked and put her beg down.

"You asked me who I spoke to, right? Well, I was speaking to bitches that have just grown up yesterday."

The sound of argument awoke Kaname from his nap. He looked down for the sound, and what he saw make him opened his eyes wider. Not every day that he got to see a group of girls fighting.

"Did you just call me a bitch?" Ruka asked angrily.

"Why can't I call you a bitch when you're annoying the hell out of me?" not only just glared, but Zero also slapped her until she fell.

"Oh, that must have hurt." Kaname mumbled to himself as he continue to watch from above.

Zero started to punch and kick Ruka's followers. They all fell down as they were shocked and scared, like they were about to piss their skirt in front of Zero. Ruka and the girls stood up and run.

"What a pity," Kaname yawned.

Zero startled from the sound, trying to find out where it came from. She looked up the roof of the stuff room, and saw a brown head sticking out.

"Wow, amazing," Kaname prised her.

"Eh..." why the hell is he here? Zero thought to herself.

"To celebrate your victory, I'll treat you to dinner."

"Em, no thanks," Zero turned away from Kaname.

"Today weather is so nice."

"Well, what are you doing here?"

"Just taking a nap, but I have seen something even more interesting."

"Then I'll be going to class now."

In the classroom

'Damn! What am I going to do? That bastard is probably suspicious of me now. I'm so dead when Mom knows that I blew up my cover.' Zero thought.

"Are you trying to hide your real personality?" Kaname asked.

"Hide? Hide what? I don't know what you're talking about," Zero paled.

"The way you acted on the roof was your real personality, right?"

"No, you're wrong."

"The more you hide, the more I want to know. The more I want to know, the more I will try to find out about you, so if you don't want me to bother you, you have to show me you're true self."

"Fine, I guess I can't fool you, Kuran," she said coldly.

Kaname was surprise at her tone, and the way she called his first name, but then he laughed as he continued to stare at her.

"What are you laughing at?" Zero asked.

"You're really fascinating," Kaname replied.

"Thanks," she smiled at him then hit him lightly on the head.

"==. What are you doing?"

"I always wanted to do that. I hope you don't mind 0v0. Beside, you're the one who said that I should be my true self, remember?"

"Hah ha ha" Kaname laughed again. It's the first that his classmates ever heard him laugh, and not just once, but twice.

"You're pretty cute when you smile like that."

"Do you really like when I smile?"

"Yes, it's better than your usual poker face."

"Ok, then I'll always smile from now on."

Zero looked at Kaname strangely as the normally quiet boy was talking more and more. 'What's that bastard playing at?'

"On one condition, though."

"?" she stared at questionably.

"You have to call me by my given name 'Kaname', not Kuran."

"Ok, baby~" she teased him.

"Baby, huh?" Kaname laughed. This girl was really interesting; he is starting to like her real self more and more now.

Zero sighed in relieved, glad that she doesn't have to pretend anymore. Even though Kaname didn't suspect her, she still has to be careful from now on.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Vampire Knight

"Who is it?"

"It's been awhile. Mrs. Aki," Kaname said.

"Oh, my! Kaname-sama. Welcome home," the old maid smile warmly at her young master.

"It's about time you visit, little bro," a light orange hair man greeted Kaname.

"I thought I'd visit you since I'm around the neighbourhood. What? You don't happy to see me Akatsuki-niisan," Kaname said as he sat on the couch.

"Well, it'd be great if you come home more often."

"How are mom and dad?"

"They're fine. They travel most of the time anyway. I'm the only one not fine here since some crazy woman crushed my car for no reason. I swear that girl was really weird."

"Talking about weird girl, I have also met one myself. She just transferred to my school. She is so beautiful, unlike any girl I have met before." 

Kaname thought about the first time he had met Zero. Not only had she puked at him, but she had also called him baby just to tease him.

"Do you love her?"

"I do"

"Do you really love her?" Kain asked again, in case he had heard wrong.

"Yes, I do. She is a very interesting girl," this time Kaname said seriously.

What Kaname had said made Kain wonder about the girl who could capture his brother's heart and interest.

"You know, because you decided to move out, dad forced me to meet his friend's daughter. Fortunately, I told him that our parents are over sea."

"Isn't it great?"

"Great my ass. After I heard of his daughter's reputation, I'm scared out of my wit. She is just like James Bond."

"I think that is really cool, don't you?"

"You really have a strange taste. Anyways, since you're here, go to this address, and collect the money for repairing my car from Kiryu Zero for me."

"No way. Go by yourself." 

Kaname stood up and walked to the door, ready to leave when suddenly he stopped.

"What did you say her name was?"

"Kiryu Zero"

Zero's Mansion

"What! He's that tall?" Zero's dad and brother asked her.

"Yeah, he as tall as a giraffe," Zero replied.

"Mhm, I really want to meet him~" Zero's mom mused to herself.

Ring! Ring!~~

The sound came from the bell interrupted their family conversation. Tsuki asked her daughter to answer the door.

"The giraffe guy!" Zero stared at Kaname surprisingly.

"Excuse me?" Kaname said than he entered the house.

"What're you doing here? My parents are at home right now, so why don't you come back later?"

"Since I am already here, let me greet them."

'Didn't he hear what I just said?' Zero tried to stop Kaname from entering the living room, but he walked passed her. 

Zero's parents looked at Kaname curiously when he entered the living room.

"Hello, Uncle and Auntie! My name is Kuran Kaname. It's my pleasure to finally be able to meet you both."

Ichiru and his parents smiled awkwardly at him as they tried searching for the answer from Zero. What she described about Kaname were totally opposite from the person standing in front of them.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him, ignoring her family.

"I come here to collect the payment." All four heads turned to him.

"Payment?" Zero's mother questioned.

"Yes. Two days ago, my brother said that a woman name Kiryu Zero crushed into his car." 

Tsuki turned to her daughter.

"Wait a sec! I bummed into the actor Kain Akatsuki's car, not your brother!"

"You bummed into Kain's car!?" her dad stood up quickly.

"Yes, because you weren't home that's why you didn't know."

"I wasn't at home because I had a meeting with the actor Kain Akatsuki, as you had put it. His parents have been friends with your mom and I since high school."

Tsuki remembered 6 and 5 years old boys who liked to play with Zero when they were children.

"I am his younger brother. We have different last name because my mom wanted me to use my grandfather's family name."

"Then the guy who was supposed to meet with Zero is you?"

"Meet?"

"Haruka and I had agreed for you both to get to know each other."

"Why haven't you told me?" Zero asked angrily

"I'm sorry. It was just to get to know each other; it's not like we force you to get married or something."

As they were having dinner together, it became clear that it was only a misunderstanding about the investigation on Kaname. Zero was supposed to investigate another Kuran Kaname, not this Kuran Kaname.

"I think I'm falling in love with Zero," Kaname said suddenly, making Zero almost fell from her chair.

"Really? But my daughter doesn't have much interest in guy," her dad said.

"I think it is probably because she's afraid of commitment."

"Who said I'm afraid!" Zero stood up, "I'm not afraid of anything, but my parents!"

"Then will you marry?" Her mom grinned.

"I'm not falling for that mom. I know what you and dad are thinking, don't try to fool me."

"But Kaname's parents said they will give you a mansion, 10 million dollars and two sport cars after you both are married."

"Agree!$o$"

That's a lot! How could she not agree. 

After Zero said agree, Kaname suddenly said, "I refuse."

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

"I don't think marry for money is a good idea," Kaname said.

"I have to go now. Thank you for your hospitality, Tsuki-san and Minato-san. It has been a pleasure meeting you both," he bowed and walked to the door.

"You know my mom was kidding, right? You don't have to worry. I am not gonna marry you. You're not really my type," Zero said as she walked him out.

"..." Kaname stood still as he heard that.

"You want to know what my dream guy is like?"

"Tell me."

"He has to be handsome, good at cooking and cleaning; he's a housewife kind of guy, and most importantly..."

'Housewife guy' Kaname wanted to laugh when she said that part.

"He has to be strong like my dad, so he can protect our family and me. Also, he has to listen to what I say, and give me whatever I want. That's all I ask for." (Isn't that a bit too much, Zero-chan).

"You know, I'm not good at cooking nor cleaning. I always eat out, and the only thing that I'm confident with is my appearance."

"But I'm not going to give up since I already fall for you," Kaname continued seriously.

Zero stared at him as he got on his bike. Then, she did something out of character; she gave him a thumb up.

"Not bad, pretty boy. Do your best then," she went back inside.

"First, giraffe guy, now pretty boy...," Kaname mumbled to himself as he stared at her back.

Kaname sat in the class, looking at the snow outside of the window. The expression on his face looked like he was waiting for someone. Suddenly the classroom's door opened. Turning his head to the sound, Kaname saw Zero entering the class. He smiled a little. This morning she looked like she didn't get any sleep at all.

"Do I look that bad?" she thought Kaname smile to tease her.

"Your eyes look like a panda's. Didn't get any sleep last night?"

"Yeah"

"Hey, Zero. I've been thinking about what you have said."

"Huh?" she asked tiredly.

"First, I'll take cooking class, then I'll practice cleaning my condo and try to wash my own cloth, and about being strong like your dad, can you tell me how you consider to be strong?"

"Whatever"

"Could you tell me how you consider me strong enough?" Kaname asked again making Zero snapped.

"Go to fight the leader of a gang or something! You're really annoying," she said without thinking. If only she had looked at Kaname's face, she would have seen the glint of hope in his determine eyes.

"Ok" he stood up from his chair and walked to the locker room, pulling out his jacket. After put it on, he started his motor bike, and drove out of school. 

Kaname stopped in front of an old building; as he walked into the building, two gangsters held him down.

"Who are you?" the leader asked Kaname in a scary tone.

"My name is Kuran Kaname."

"Well then, Kaname. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to fight you."

"Hah ha, do you even know what you're talking about? What did we do to you anyway?"

"Nothing, I just want to impress the person I love, that's all."

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8

"Does anyone know where Kuran is?"

All the students in the class shook their head at the teacher's question. Zero, who was resting her face on her desk lifted her head to look at the seat next to her, remembering the conversation she had with the chestnut hair boy earlier. 'He's not really doing what I have said, is he?'

Zero stood up from her chair quickly, making the teacher looked at her.

"What's wrong? Kiryu."

"Um, I need to pee."

Zero ran out of the classroom hurriedly without listen to the teacher answer or the laughter of the students.

"Aido! Come and get me at school."

"Now? Why?"

"Just come already! I'll tell you later!"

"Ok."

When Aido's car arrived at the school gate, Zero told her to get out as she drove the car at a fast speed. Aido could only stood there and looked at the back of her speeding car.

After getting out of the car, Zero ran inside the warehouse of the gangsters. What she saw made her want to slap herself for saying something so stupid. Kaname was lying on the ground. His face was covered with purple bruises, his lips were bleeding, and it looks like he can't move his body at all.

"Stupid! Why did you do it? Why did you hurt yourself for what I had said?"

Kaname opened his eyes to see a pair of lavender orbs that he had come to love since the first he had laid his eyes on them.

"Heh he, sorry. I couldn't defeat the leader. He was too strong for me. But, next time..."

"There won't be next time! Do you have a death wish or something?"

Kaname stared at Zero's angry face with a kick puppy look.

Zero eyes soften after she saw his expression, "Can you stand?"

"Yeah..."

Kaname tried to stand up, but fail because of his broken leg. 

Zero crunched down and said, "Get on my back!"

"What?"

"I will carry you on my back."

"But how are you able to carry me with your slender body?"

"Just get on already!"

Kaname got on Zero's back hesitantly. He didn't think Zero could carry him, but he didn't want her to be angry with him again either, so he decided to do as she said. He was surprised by how easily it was for Zero to carry him, even with their high difference.

At the hospital

"Ouch ouch..."

Kaname laid on the hospital bed moaning. He had a cast on his left arm and his right leg. His face was also covered with a few bandages.

"Don't scream! It was your fault for doing something crazy like that."

"Zero is so mean~" T_T

"You don't deserved my pity."

Zero took out her ringing cell phone, "Hello?"

[ Zero! I've been waiting for 3 hours now. Where are you?]

Aido angry voice came out of the phone.

"Oh my gosh! I've totally forgotten. I'll go get you now, sorry."

"Where are you going?" Kaname asked.

"I'm going to return the car to my friend. Bye, pretty boy. I'll see you when you get out of the hospital."

"What do you mean see me when I get out of the hospital? Aren't you going to visit me again soon?" 0o0

Kaname shouted. His eyes kept staring at the door.

"I want to follow her, but I can't even move." T_T


	9. Chapter 9

"You did what?! What were you thinking? Did you want to die?"

"I wanted to prove myself to the person I love. If I had won, she would have married me."

"Ches, if you ever try to impress that girl again, I bet you won't be able to walk before the wedding. You know, you make me wonder who is this lady that has won my idiot of a brother's heart?"

Kain said to his injured little brother. He really wanted to meet this so call person who made his aloof brother fell this hard.

"Normally, I don't care for anyone. But this girl is different. She is special."

Kaname smiled to himself. He was lying on the bed, dreaming about Zero.

"What's so good about her?"

"You should already know how many girls have come in to my life. But none of them are real. They're all just faking and trying to win my heart."

"Then, you mean she's not a fake?"

"Yes. The first time I met her, she was too drunk to remember, and she even puked down my shirt. She always has different expressions on her face. It's never boring to look at her at all. The more I spend time with her, the more I fall in love. To me, she is the most beautiful, most interesting woman I have ever met."

Kain stared at Kaname shockingly. He had never heard his passive brother talk this much about anything, let alone about a girl.

"I want to meet her more and more now."

"Oh, you've already met her."

"I have?"

"The person who bumped into your car is the person I love."

Kain almost fell off his chair when he heard that.

"That crazy woman?! The one driving the car like a missile?"

"Yep! Anyways, aren't you afraid anyone will recognise you?"

"A hat and a pair of glasses are enough for a disguise." :(

"Why are you making that face?"==

"I still can't stand the thought of that woman becoming my sister in-law."

"Why don't you find yourself one, too?"

"It's none of your business!"

In the one month that Kaname stayed in the hospital, Zero had never visited him again. Kaname was reading a book, but his eyes peeked at Zero who was sitting next to him. Once in a while, When Zero looked at him, he turned away pretending to be angry.

"What's your problem?"

"Why didn't you come to visit me at all?"

"I need to get close to the real Kuran Kaname and investigate him."

"The real Kuran Kaname? You mean there's another me?"

"Are you stupid? Did you forget that I have wasted a lot of my time here because of you?"

"I'm at fault? Even so, you could at least come to visit me a bit," pouted Kaname.

"It's not like you're my dad."

"But, I'm going to be your husband soon!"

"You wish!"

Zero smiled when she saw Kaname pouted again.

"Want to drink something after class?"

"Thanks for the treat." :D

"Who said that? You're the one who will be doing the treating." :p

"== ha, what do you...ouch."

Two chucks hit Kaname and Zero on the head. 

The teacher said, "This is the time for lesson, not chatting. Both of you, 20 laps around the school now!"

( Ha, ha. Imagine Tezuka Kunimitsu from Prince of tennis said the last line. Can't help it, I love Tezuka)

TBC...


	10. Chapter 10

"What make you like me so much?"

"You're strange and strong like a man!" Kaname answered quickly without a pause. 

Zero pulled Kaname by his collar and glared at him, making Kaname chuckled nervously.

"I'm kidding! I like you because you're cute."

Zero continued to walk pass Kaname. Kaname saw that Zero was walking in front of him; he hit her butt playfully, making her glared at him. When he saw her dead glare, Kaname started running away fast.

"YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

The sight of Zero chasing Kaname made all their classmates laughed. They've never seen Kaname being so playful and childish like that before.

Kaname was so happy, thinking he could be alone drinking with Zero; however, the silver hair decided to call her friend to join them, crushing his dream of spending more time get to know her.

"Zero, since when have you gotten yourself a boyfriend?"

Aidou smiled when she saw Kaname. She just got out of work when Zero called her to come to the usual pub.

Zero coughed after she hearing her friend's question. She was about to explain everything to Aidou when Kaname interrupted her.

"We're not dating yet. But I'm trying to woo Zero."

"Eh... Have we met before?"

Aidou stared at Kaname's face, trying to recall where she had met this handsome face.

"You've seen this guy before? Anyways, you will never success in wooing me, Kaname. I don't like younger guy, so give up already."

Kaname pouted at what Zero said.

"Oh! I remember now. You're the guy whom Zero puked on!"

"Yes. My name is Kuran Kaname. Nice to meet you."

"Puke? When did I ever puke on him?"

"A few months ago, you were so drunk that you threw up on this poor guy. He even took off his shirt to wiped your mouth."

"That's right. You should thank me," Kaname smiled.

"Why? I didn't ask for help in the first place."

"Are you the Kuran Kaname that Zero has been spying on?"Aidou looked at Zero curiously.

"Not this guy. He's the reason why I still haven't finished my mission," Zero glared at Kaname.

"It was fate that we've met each other, you know. Not to mention, our parents are friends, and the accident with my brother made me know where she lives. She is my first love. And even though I'm not her type, I'll try my best to win her heart."

Kaname voice mixing with the sound of the piano playing in the pub made the atmosphere around them more intense. Aidou couldn't help staring at him dreamingly.

"Wow... How romantic!"

Zero frowned lightly, looking away from Kaname.

"Yuck! I'm going to be sick."

After a few hours of drinking, Kaname and Zero were too drunk to do anything. Aidou, who was a bit sobered, asked the waiter to help carry them to a taxi. The taxi driver took the three of them to the address that was told, which happened to be Aidou's house.

When the maids saw their Miss stumbling inside the house, they ran to help her to her room immediately. Then they saw the taxi driver carried Zero inside, they did the same for her when the driver said

"Wait, her lover is still in the car!"

The maid was surprised that Zero had a lover. She saw Zero many times before and knowing her reputation from her Miss, she had never thought that Zero would get a lover.

"Could you help bring him up, please?"

"Ok."

After she paid the driver, the maid came to the room where she had put Zero and Kaname together. She pulled the blanket over the both of them.

"There's nothing wrong for lovers to share the room, right?" The maid whispered to herself as she closed the door, leaving the two inside the room together.

TBC...


	11. Chapter 11

Aido was woken up to the sound of her phone ringing.

"Hello! Hanabusa's speaking."

(Aido-chan! It's me, auntie Tsuki.)

"Yes, what's the matter, auntie?"

(Zero didn't come home last night, so I was wondering if she had stayed with you.)

"Last night, we were a bit drunk, so she stayed over the night at my house."

(Really?! Well that's a relief. I was worried that she was causing trouble somewhere again.)

"Were you worried about her, auntie?"

(No, I was afraid that some unfortunate people might have got hurt because of her.)

"Hah he he! I can see why!"

(Can you tell her to hurry home since her grandpa is coming to visit today.)

"I will. Goodbye auntie."

(Yes, goodbye! Aido-chan.)

After the conversation, Aido went back to sleep. Meanwhile, there were a dozen of guys outside of her house, holding a gun each. One of them shot the gate system for the others to enter.

Inside one of the guest room, Zero woke up to the feeling of something heavy on her stomach. She pulled the blanket to see what was lying on her stomach, only to see a crown of messy brown hair.

"Oh, it's just Kuran's head...........Ah!!!!!"

Kaname jumped from his sleep when he heard someone screaming. He turned to the source of the sound to see Zero was only in her underwear . Kaname eyes widen as he kept staring speechlessly.

(Bang!)

The sound of something heavy fell on the floor. Zero kicked Kaname of the bed. She opened her eyes wide, but closed them again when she saw that Kaname was also only in his boxers. The silver hair beauty pulled the blanket up to cover herself.

"Yo...you! Why...you're...naked...and..."

Kaname was surprised and also confused about the situation as Zero was. He tried to pick up his jeans to cover himself, only to get kick by Zero again.

"YOU Damn Pervert! What did you do to me last night?!"

"What's going here?"

Aido came running in to what was going on after she heard the scream of her best friend. What she saw make her gapping in shock. Seeing her friend shocking face made Zero want to crawl in a hole to hide her shameless state.

"Both of...you... Am I interrupting?"

"NO!"

Kaname and Zero shouted at the same time. Suddenly a maid came in, her face was pale like she had just seen a ghost or something.

"Miss! Men in black suit are marching into the house right now!"

"What?!"

They all got dressed and ran through the back garden to the street.

"Zero. What happened last night with you and Kaname?"

"Now is not the time to talk about that, idiot! We need to find out why those guys are breaking into your house!"

"How am I suppose to know that?!"

"Shut up!"

Zero turned to make sure that Kaname's running behind her. A car suddenly came to a stop near them, and a bunch of men in black came out of the car.

"Catch Kiryu Zero now! Don't let her get away!"

"They only want me, so we need to split up!"

Zero said then ran to the opposite direction from Aido.

"I'm coming too!"

Kaname ran after Zero, with the two guys behind him.

"Why are you following me? Idiot!"

Zero shout at the wine eyes boy as he was getting closer to her.

"Because I'm worried about you. Also, I want to know if you did something to me last night," Said Kaname.

"OoO! That's my line! Actually, it's a good thing that you are following me. After I deal with all of them, I can kill you!"

Now Kaname started to regret following her when he saw Zero's death glare. After running for awhile, they saw a small ally. Both of them ran in to hide behind the trash bin.

"Hn, if only those guys didn't have guns they would be dead by now."

"What do they want with you?"

"I don't know! Damn; what a fucking day! First I woke up in a room with you and..."

"And what?"

Kaname asked, making Zero slapped his head, then hit him anywhere she could reach.

"Shut up! You stupid jerk, pervert, idiot. You made me so ashamed...yo...you..."

"Ouch...ouch!" Cried Kaname.

"Where did they run off to?!"

A voice in front of the ally said. Luckily the ally was dark and the trash bin was big enough to hide them, but Kaname was afraid that they would hear Zero's voice, so he did the only thing that came to his mind. He kissed Zero to shut her up.

"Let's go that way! Maybe they're over there."

Silence~ Then,

Zero bit Kaname hard.

"Ouch! What did you do that for?"

"Damn you, pervert. That was my first kiss!"

Zero pulled out the empty bottle from the trash bin to hit Kaname on the head.

"Ouch...That's was my first kiss too!"

Kaname said as blood starting to run down from his head.

"But I'm a girl!"

"Take me to the hospital I think you just crack my head!" The wine eyes boy passed out after.

TBC...

AN: Poor Kaname-kun! But there still more to come if you want to be with Zero-rin.


	12. Chapter 12

After received a call from his daughter, Minato came to pick Zero and Kaname up at the hospital. (Kaname's gotten 17 stitches because of Zero).

"What's going on, dad?"

"I can't tell you anything now. All you need to know is that they're members of the gang that you had arrested. You will have to stay with your grandfather until your mother and I catch their leader."

"Can I stay too?" Kaname asked.

"Why would you want to stay?" Zero glared at him.

"That's right, Kaname. You also need to stay with Zero since they've seen your face."

"No way, am I staying with this pervert!"

"Pervert?"

Minato looked at his daughter questionably. He wondered what had happened between them. He was about to ask when Kaname's words made him step on the brake hard.

"She is probably shy because we slept together last night."

"Slept together?!"

"O_O Idiot! Why'd you say that out loud?"

"I don't see the problem." Kaname answered Zero. 

Zero really wanted to slap Kaname on his injured head, but she was afraid that would make him dumber.

And Because of Kaname's big mouth, both Zero and him now keeled down in the living room of Zero's parents's mansion. Sitting in front of them were Minato, Tsuki and an old man with a pair of scary lilac color eyes. Kiryu Yamato, is the grandfather of Kiryu Zero and Ichiru. He wanted to visit his grandchildren to know how they're doing, only to hear that some guy had slept with his favorite granddaughter last night. Oh, how he hated Kaname's face right now.

"Tell us about what really happened between you two!" Said Tsuki.

"It's..."

Zero stumbled on her word, trying to explain to her family.

"We slept together because we were drunk, and when I woke up Zero was naked," Kaname answered for Zero, making Zero glare at him in disbelieve.

'Damn, baka. He's making me want to kill him more and more now every time he open his big mouth.'

Zero truly wanted to shout and hit the brunette, but hold herself back because of her grandfather who she respected so much, not to mention afraid of the most.

"Is it true?"

"Ye...yes, mom."

"What do you think of my granddaughter?"

Yamato's voice made Kaname shiver in cold sweat.

"I'll take full responsibility and marry her."

"But you're only a high school student."

Minato said worriedly.

"Don't worry. I'm happy to do it, and I love her with all my heart."

'But I'm not happy, and I don't love you! I hate you, hate you with all my heart. T.T' thought Zero.

"Fine. Then let's do that because if you didn't take responsibility, I would have broken your neck already. Let's us all agree, right Zero?"

"But grandfather..."

Zero tried to beg her grandfather to change his mind; however, after seeing the murderous look in his eyes she could only nod her head.

"Very well."

'I knew you would say that, gramps. Kuran Kaname, don't expect to have a happy life after we get married. I swear I'll make you regret ever wanted to marry me. Hah ah ah!' Zero thought in her head.

TBC...

A\N; please review, next chapter Kaname and Zero getting married. What will Zero do to Kaname after they marry?


	13. Chapter 13

Inside a church, Kaname stood at the door greeting the guests; however, Zero was pouting as she looked at herself in the mirror, dressed in a white wedding gown.

"Eh! You guys...Sensei too!"

Kaname scream in surprised when he saw his classmates and his teacher entering the church. Everyone was holding presents on their hands.

"How could you not tell us that you're getting married today?" 

"I'm sorry," Kaname apologized. 

The time that everyone was waiting for has finally come. Kaname stood in front of the priest, his heart beating faster and faster each second. The sound of the music wedding started as everybody in there stared at the bride admirably. Kaname also stared at his bride in surprised.

Zero looked really goddess like today as she walked down the aisle in her long beautiful wedding dress. She was walking to where Kaname stood, and glared at him once she came face to face with her soon to be husband. The groom smiled nervously at his soon to be wife's glare. After both of them took their marriage vow, they entertained their guests until everyone left.

In a villa where a pair of recently married couples are staying.

"This is our home where we and our kids will live from now on, honey."

Kaname, still in his wedding suit said to his wife excitedly. In the mean time, Zero was walking into the house with a bat in her hand, ready to strike her so called husband [that is if he's still alive after Zero's done with him.] 

The phone rang to interrupt Zero murderous plan.

"Hello! Who is it?"

(Your grandfather.)

The sound of an unexpected caller made Zero lost her grip on the bat.

"Grandfather! What is it that you need?"

(If I'm not wrong, you're about to kill that guy, or perhaps, you already did.)

'He really is my grandfather. He knows everything.'

(That will not do, Zero. I don't want to hear that my granddaughter is a widow after just getting married, or worse a murderer who kills her own husband, and I don't want you to get divorce either. You also don't want that, right?)

"Yes, grandfather." Zero replied obediently. 

(You may not love him now, but you might change your mind after a few months. Besides, I'm getting old and I want to hold my great grandchild soon. If it's not happen, I'll think that your marriage was faked and don't blame me for what I'll do.)

After finished talking, the line was dead. The memory of 30 men in black, who she now knew as mafias, kneeling in front of her grandfather made her shudder. She found out that her grandfather was a mafia's boss, and his threat is never to be treated lightly at all.

"Hey! Kaname."

Zero called Kaname when she saw him inside the kitchen. She pulled him to their master bedroom then locked the door. Kaname started to panic, seeing Zero strange behavior.

"Wh...What are you doing?" He stuttered. 

"We have to make a great grandchild for my grandfather; otherwise, you and I won't be living any longer."

"But, I'm not ready, yet. because...wait...wait...ouch!!!"

TBC...

AN; Hah ha, their first night together. Hope you guys enjoy it. What is Zero doing to Kaname now? I wonder.


	14. Chapter 14

At the airport

A beautiful woman with silver hair and light lavender eyes, walking with the confident of a runway model through the airport, was glaring at anyone who dare looking at their way. Behind her was a handsome man pulling their luggage and bags with a kick puppy looked.

"Walk faster, will ya?!" Zero shouted at her so call husband.

"We will only be on our honeymoon for a week, not months, why would you pack so much?" Kaname mumbled to himself.

While walking after his wife, Kaname bumped into a passenger, making one of Zero's luggage spilled out all the items. Kaname stare in shock; the luggage contained Zero underwear and they were all in lots of different colors too. Zero turned her head when she didn't hear any more complain from the brown hair man, but what she saw and heard next made her want to crawl into a hole.

"Love, you like to wear this kind of color?" Kaname asked while holding up the red underwear in front of his face. 

What happened next was that Zero beat the living hell out of her husband right then and there.

In the hotel room

Kaname sat on the king size bed of there honeymoon suit, nursing his injury. "Ouch..."

"Don't be such a cry baby."

Zero kinda felt pity for Kaname, but it was that idiot fault for asking such an embarrassing question in front of so many people at the airport.

"Let's go to the lobby. They said there's an event and free food up there."

"Hai hai," Kaname sighed.

When both of them got to the lobby, they saw many couples were standing in there. One of the workers came and asked them to join in the couple event. While Zero was about to decline, Kaname agreed enthusiastically.

"Ok, we will participate in the event."

"Then please come and stand on the stage with other couples."

Kaname pulled the now glaring Zero to the stage. He knew that when they went back to their room Zero's going to kill him for sure, but for now he really wanted to spend time as husband and wife with Zero. The host came to the stage and greeted everyone.

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen. Thank you all for participating in our couple event tonight! We are going to play three couple games, and if any pair win three of the games they will get tickets to free meal in our five stars hotel's restaurant for two days and three nights."

All the people clapped. Zero opened her eyes, starting to take interest in the event now. Maybe joining in this stupid games is not so bad after all.

"Game number one is for the wives to put on the blindfold and guess who is their partner. Of cause, the husbands also have to close their eyes, and the wives please hold the hand of the person you think is your partner. Got it? Well them, Let's us start the game!"

Zero was being pulled to the back stage to put the blindfold on while Kaname sat down on one of the random chairs the host had prepared. Kaname closed his eyes when the host called for the participants to come out.

"All the wives please come here and find your partner!"

Zero and other wives came to the stage, all of them trying to find their husband by touching their faces. Zero was really having difficulty in finding Kaname. How the hell would she know which one is that stupid pervert? They all feel the same to her.

'Where the fuck is he?' She thought. 

Then she remembered that Kaname had put medicine on his face because she had beaten him at the airport. She tried to sniff all the guys' face again. She stopped at one guy that smell like herb and medicine. She decided to pull him off the chair. When the host saw Zero had chosen her partner, he took off her blindfold. Zero opened her eyes after the blindfold was off, then She felt another pair of lips on hers.

"I have never thought you'd choose right." Kaname smiled.

"Wh...what was that for?" Zero blushed.

"A kiss, on the lips," putting his finger on his lips, Kaname smiled.

"A kissss!" Zero hand flew to Kaname face instantly; however, Kaname caught her hand in time.

"I already got enough beating for today. I think it's enough for now." Kaname said with a teasing grin.

"How...did you?"

'Damn it! If this jerk could catch her punch like that, then why would he had never stopped her when she beat him before? Who is Kaname exactly?' Zero bit her lips in thought.

"Look like we found the first winners for this round. Let's us applause for this sweet couples!"

Kaname looked at the host. He let go of his wife's hand, smiling mischievously.

"Continue to win, ok? My honey."

"Let's us start the second game now! This time the husband will have to give their beloved wives a piggyback ride through the twelve floors..." The host continued on giving the instructions.

Kaname was walking down the stair. This is going to be a long and hard mission, not only he had to go down twelve stairs but also he had to carry Zero on his back too. This is going to be a long ride indeed.

"Hurry up...hurry up!"

Zero's one hand was holding Kaname's shoulder while other slapped his head, ordering him to walk faster.

"Hey! Stop hitting my head." Kaname complained.

"So what? If I want to hit you I will. Is there a problem?" Zero asked mockingly, expecting him to talk back to her, but he only laughed at her.

"What's so funny?"

"Your legs are really long and smooth." Kaname said as he caressing her legs on his hips making Zero slapped his head harder.

"Pervert! Run faster already. I don't want to lose."

"Then you stay still, stop moving around. You're really heavy, you know. Maybe you should consider going on a diet cause all the food that you eat really get to you."

Punch.

"Ouch!"

"Shut your damn doggy mouth before I kick your sorry ass."

"Ok, Ok. I'm running, I'm running..."

TBC...

AN; Finally an update. Please review so I am motivated to write more. Hope you enjoy!1


	15. Chapter 15

Kaname finally made it to the goal after running through those agonizing stairs with his wife. They were the first one to have reached the goal early.

"Oh! Look like the winners of our second game is the same couple that won the first game! Congratulations!" The host shouted.

After putting his wife down, Kaname sat on the floor, panting heavily. 

"Oh, Stop acting so pathetic," Zero said in annoy, making her husband pouted.

"Aren't you going to prove to me that you're strong?" She continued.

Kaname stared at Zero, then chuckled lightly. Maybe his wife finally warming up to him now. 

Zero glared with a light blush at her husband, "Stop laughing!"

"Hai, hai," Kaname grinned harder.

In the end, Kaname and Zero won the free meal ticket at the five stars hotel with an extra price.

"Here is your tickets, and you will also receive another price which is spending time on our hotel's ship! I wish you a good time on our luxury cruise tomorrow!" Said the host as he handed the price to the winning couple.

"That's all folks! I hope you all had a great time, thank you!" 

Back at their hotel room, Kaname was lying on the bed with Zero on top on him.

"Ouch! Gentle, gentle! Ouch!... Not so hard-" 

"Stop whining!" 

Zero pressed harder into Kaname's back. Well, you see, she was giving her husband massage since he had been complaining non stop about how his back had ached because of her. First, she considered punching him, but changed her mind after she saw his pathetic state. She decided to take pity on him and that's what lead to their current situation.

"Ok, now turn around," said Zero.

"Why?" Kaname did as instructed after Zero got off his back.

"We're going to continue our operation."

"What operation?" Asked Kaname.

"Making a great grandchild for my Gramps, of course," Zero said evilly, trying to take Kaname's pants off.

"Wa...wait!! Ah...but, I'm...tired!" Kaname tried to hold off his wife's hands nervously.

"Don't worry I'll do all the work." 

"Ah, wait...wai-" let's just say only Kaname's groans and Zero's evil laugh could be heard through out the room after that.

The Next Day

Zero was holding on to the ship's balcony, viewing the clear ocean below when suddenly she felt a pair of arms around her waist. Normally, she would have punched or kicked the person doing this, but she just stayed silent this time.

Smiling lightly, Kaname put his face on his wife's shoulder. He had expected a punch at first, but it seemed nothing bad will happen yet, so he decided to be bolder. 

"Are you enjoying our honeymoon, love?" He whispered to his wife.

Zero just hummed lightly. She didn't say anything though she started to feel the urge to hit her husband little by little. 

"I love you, Zero," Kaname kissed Zero cheek as he finally said those words.

Zero's only reply was an elbow to his stomach and a deep blush on her face as she walked away from Kaname. 

"Ouch!" Though whining, Kaname's grin still plastered on his handsome face. He felt like he's starting to be able to read his wife more and more now. 

After that little accident, both Kaname and Zero were having diner on the ship. Zero still couldn't look in Kaname's eyes, though she sometimes cased a quick glare at him whenever he chuckled. Zero was really cute being bashful like that, thought Kaname. 

Their happy little moment ended when they heard sound of gunshots. Zero and Kaname quickly trying to find the source. They saw a boat driving up to their ship with dozens of men firing at them. 

"Find Kiryu Zero! And kill her!" A man shouted.

In that instance, Kaname decided to carry Zero and jump in to the ocean when he saw men entering their ship.

"Shit!" Another man cursed as he kept firing in to the water where Kaname had jumped.

Kaname swam till they both reached an island. When he made sure that they were safe, he let Zero go. 

"What the hell were you thinking jumping like that?" Zero shouted.

"I wasn't thinking," Kaname panted heavily. He felt like he was about to faint. 

"Oi, Baka! Are you ok?" Zero looked at Kaname in concern after she saw how pale he was.

"I'm...Oka-" the brunette fell down without finishing his sentence.

Zero stared at Kaname's fallen body in shocked. She could see blood seeping out of his cloth. She shouted in horror, "Oi, Kaname! Wake up! Wake up! Don't close your eyes! Oi, Baka!!!" 

And for the first time ever, Zero Kiryu cried.


End file.
